My Love Term: I Getting Stuck at Your Heart
by baby-pinkyblue
Summary: Hah, ini adalah kota Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha seorang aktor tampan yang sangat terkenal. Sakura Haruno sang gadis SMA biasa yang sangat membenci kehidupan aktor macam Sasuke. Apa jadinya jika Sakura harus jadi manajer baru Sasuke? Mind to RnR? Fic baru saya, nih! SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuKarin.
1. An Arrogant Actor

**Naruto untuk selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

"**My Love Term: I Getting Stuck At Your Heart****, ****Manager****" ****punya saia**

**Rated: T (Saia masih kecil, jadi belum boleh buat yang 'gituan').**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, de el el (semua terjadi di dalamnya)**

**Warning: AU, Abal, Ancur, Gajeness, OoC**

**CHAPTER 1 : An Arrogant actor**

**Halo, minna-san. Bagi yang ingin langsung baca ceritanya silakan skip pembicaraan ini. Ini adalah fic baru saia. Dan di fic ini langsung dengan pairing SasuSaku (lagi). Saia sangat menyukai pair itu. Aa-ekkhm, karena ini fic yang baru bisa jadi fic ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dan kepada kalian semua aku mau minta saran. Beri tahu saia kesalahan apa yang terjadi ketika saya menulis. T-tapi, kalian tidak boleh memberi flame, karena flame itu menyakitkan. Saia bukannya berbicara bagaimana tapi memang itulah yang sebenarnya. Flame itu tidak berguna, hanya akan menyakiti hati seseorang yang melihatnya. Bukankah begitu? **

**Minna, jadi tolong beri saia saran. Buat saia bisa berkembang untuk terus melanjutkan cerita yang lebih baik lagi. Kalau menurut kalian cerita ini kurang memuaskan atau memiliki kesalahan, tolong beri tahu saia agar segera memperbaikinya.**

** Kalau begitu saia tak perlu banyak ucap, sebaiknya kita mulai saja...**

**HAPPY READING...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hah, ini adalah kota Konoha. Hari ini hari Senin. Pada hari kerja seperti ini, jalanan Konoha sangat ramai. Hm, mungkin bisa bayangkan saja keramaian yang ada di Shibuya. Namun, seramai apapun itu, jalanan Konoha tetap tertib. Meski terburu-buru, tapi orang-orang masih memperhatikan kepentingan sesama. Dan kita lirik sebentar ke salah satu gedung ternama di Konoha. Namanya 'Mangekyou Entertainment'. Orang-orang di dalam sana sangat sibuk. Ada yang melakukan pemotretan, penyutingan film, jumpa pers, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan keartisan di dalamnya. Mari kita selidiki lagi, di sebuah ruangan besar berlapis cat cream, tampak seorang pria berambut mencuat kebelakang sedang duduk santai di salah satu kursi ditemani seorang pria berambut perak. Keduanya sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang masih berhubungan dengan keartisan, yaitu peluncuran film terbaru. Sampai pria berambut mencuat kebelakang itu berucap, "Hah, Kakashi-san, tolong carikan aku seseorang yang bisa menjadi manajer baruku," kata pria berambut pantat ayam mencuat kebelakang itu sambil membaca majalah.

Kakashi sang CEO dari 'Mangekyou Entertainment' mengerutkan kening, pria berambut perak itu menghentikan kegiatan membaca laporannya, "Manajer baru? Bukankah ada Tenten?"

"Barusan aku memecatnya," kata pria emo itu santai.

Kakashi menaruh laporan yang dibacanya di atas meja. "Kau memecatnya tanpa sepengetahuan dariku, Sasuke?"

"Hn, jadi tolong carikan yang baru. Karena peluncuran filmku kali ini, maka aku jadi sering di kejar oleh banyak wartawan. Aku ingin punya manajer secepatnya," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

Kakashi menghela napas berat, "Dia itu. Selalu semaunya sendiri," kata Kakashi sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi, Kakashi buru-buru memanggilnya. "Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan teman-teman,"

"Tetap gunakan penyamaranmu. Jangan sampai kau ketahuan,"

"Hn."

Baiklah, kita SKIP saja waktunya Sasuke bertemu teman-temannya. Sekarang sudah sore. Sasuke merasa lapar. Sejak siang ia belum makan apapun. Pada akhirnya Sasuke harus mengakhiri acara bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang menurutnya sangat langka.

Sasuke segera membawa mobil sportnya ke salah satu restoran mahal di Konoha. Sebelum memasuki restoran, ia segera memakai topi dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke duduk di sudut restoran, kemudian ia memanggil pelayan yang sedang lewat dan memesan makanan.

Sembari menunggu makanannya datang, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membaca majalah yang tersedia di atas mejanya.

"Eh, Sakura. Itu Sasuke Uchiha 'kan?" Sasuke mendengar seorang gadis tengah menyebut namanya. Gadis ini berambut blonde. Matanya berwarna sapphire yang menenangkan, namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa? Siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha," kata seorang gadis lagi yang bernama Sakura. Gadis yang satu ini berambut merah muda dan bermanik emerald. Mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu, Sasuke jadi kesal, 'Masa dia tidak tahu aku ini siapa?' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Aih, masa kau tak tahu? Sasuke adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun itu. Yang biasa Ino perlihatkan padamu di majalah," timpal seorang gadis berambut lavender. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ah, aktor yang rambutnya pantat ayam itu? Kenapa tidak bil-Ummph" Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ino buruan membungkam mulut 'asal omong' Sakura menggunakan tangannya. Sesekali Ino melirik Sasuke yang memunggungi mereka.

"Ummph...Ummph!" Sakura mencoba memberontak. Ia sudah kehabisan napas (untung gak mati -_-).

"Ino, sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan kepada Sakura," kata Hinata sambil mencoba menarik tangan Ino yang membungkam mulut Sakura.

Ino membelalak kaget dan segera melepas bungkamannya. "Astaga, Sakura. Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino inosen.

Sakura mendecih kesal, "Kenapa kepalamu. Aku ini hampir mati oleh bungkamanmu itu tahu," gerutu Sakura.

"Oh, hehe. Gomen," Ino hanya tersenyum seolah tak bersalah. Kemudian ketiganya kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oy' katanya Uchiha Sasuke meluncurkan film terbarunya. Kau sudah lihat film-nya apa belum, Hinata, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah. Filmya benar-benar mengagumkan. Kalau kau, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura sedang asyik menikmati es krim stroberi-nya dan menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang berbicara padanya, "Ah, aku? Aku sudah lihat film-nya," kata Sakura.

Di samping itu Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Bagaimana, pinky? Aku hebat 'kan?" gumam Sasuke di sela-sela acara makannya.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu? Di sana Sasuke terlihat mempesona, bukan?" tanya Ino tak sabar.

Sakura tampak mengingat reka adegan di film itu, "Hm, biasa saja. Pada saat itu aku melihat lubang hidungnya agak lebar," kata Sakura inosen sambil kembali menyantap es krimnya.

"Apa? Lubang hidungnya lebar? Masa' sih? Gak gitu, ah, Sakura. Mungkin kau yang salah lihat," kata Hinata.

"Menurut kalian lain, kalau menurut ku begitu. Dan itu membuatku malu untuk menontonnya lagi,"

"Hohoho, Sakura. Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" kata Ino sambil mencubit lengan Sakura.

"Aduh, duh. Aish, apa yang kau lakukan, pig. Ini sakit tahu," kata Sakura sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

Tanpa ketiganya sadari, Sasuke sudah berapi-api di tempatnya. 'Gadis pink itu. Awas saja kalau aku menemuinya lagi. Akan kuhajar habis-habisan,' kata Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghajar Sakura saat ini juga, tapi Sasuke masih harus mempertahankan popularitasnya. Bisa mati dia kalau di dapati oleh wartawan gila.

Akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan restoran itu dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. "Wah, dia pergi tuh," kata Sakura.

"Itu karena kau selalu menghinanya," kata Ino.

"Mana mungkin ia mendengarnya. Hinaan seperti itu sudah biasa di terima oleh seorang aktor. Lagipula aktor cuek macam dia gampang melupakan ledekan tidak penting ini. Buktinya dia tidak marah padaku 'kan?"

"Tapi, Sakura. Sasuke itu aktor yang sedang naik daun," Hinata menimpali.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya ketersinggungan dengan aktor itu naik daun?" kata Sakura heran.

"Aktor yang sedang naik daun tidak akan emosi di restoran yang banyak orang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ada berita baru lagi. Di berita akan menampakkan 'sosok Uchiha Sasuke sang aktor yang sedang naik daun itu memporak-porandakan restoran karena seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengejeknya'," terang Hinata.

"Biarin. Itu juga bukan urusanku," kata Sakura cuek.

"Kali ini memang tidak. Tapi bisa jadi suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan balas dendam. Aku yakin itu," kata Hinata lagi.

"Dimana ia bisa menemukanku lagi? Dia 'kan aktor terkenal. Mana ada waktu untuk itu," kata Sakura santai.

"Hm, benar juga. Ya, sudah. Ayo, kita pulang. Sudah hampir malam. Nanti orang tua kita jadi panik," kata Hinata.

"Ok. Aku yang bayar. Kalian tunggu di depan saja," kata Ino sambil berjalan kearah meja kasir.

Sakura dan Hinata segera melangkah keluar restoran. Tak lama Ino pun menyusul. "Ayo, pulang," kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino dan Hinata untuk pergi.

**ESOKNYA~~~**

"O-kaa-san, Sakura berangkat dulu, ya!" seru Sakura sambil melangkah keluar dari rumah dengan semangat pagi.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Saku-chan!" pesan Ibu Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju halte. Jarak sekolah dan rumahnya memang terbilang jauh. Ia harus menaiki bis dengan lama waktu 20 menit perjalanan. Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak sekolah yang dekat dengan rumah Sakura, namun Sakura ingin bersekolah di Konoha semata-mata karena ingin bersama Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura menaiki bis yang berhenti tepat di depan halte. Dengan semangat, Sakura segera menaiki bis itu dan mencari bangku yang nyaman dan aman, yaitu di sudut belakang. Sakura mengingat kembali masa-masa dulunya bersama Hinata dan Ino. Tanpa sadar Sakura memejamkan mata.

==FLASHBACK ON==

Di lapangan sekolah 'Konoha Elementary School', tampak lima anak-anak sedang duduk bersama sambil menikmati bekal mereka. Namun, seorang anak tiba-tiba muncul.

"Konnichiwa, minna. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal,"

"Apaan sih. Aku gak sudi berteman sama kamu, Haruno," kata Kin, salah satu dari mereka.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin makan bersama kalian," kata Sakura.

"Ogah, ah. Kami mau pergi saja. Ayo, Kin. Disini gak asyik. Hinata, Ino, kau mau pergi tidak?" kata anak berambut coklat.

"Nggak ah, aku disini saja. Hai, Haruno-san. Kau juga boleh gabung dengan kami. Duduklah disini," ajak Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput di sampingnya. Sakura tersipu, "Makasih," kata Sakura.

Kedua teman yang membenci Sakura segera pergi dari sana. "M-maaf. Gara-gara aku teman kalian pergi," kata Sakura sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oy' perkenalkan. Namaku Yamanaka Ino dan yang ini Hyuuga Hinata,"

Sakura tersenyum, "Salam kenal, Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga-san," kata Sakura.

"T-tidak perlu m-malu-malu s-seperti itu, S-sakura," kata Hinata.

"Sakura, Hinata memang ngomongnya kayak gitu,"

Sakura merasa senang memiliki teman seperti Ino dan Hinata.

==FLASBACK OFF==

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Ia tidak menyangka semua temannya telah dewasa. Waktu masa Sekolah Dasar memang menyenangkan. Sewaktu SMP, mereka juga satu sekolahan. Pada saat itu Sakura masih tinggal di kota. Tapi meski sekarang Sakura tinggal jauh dari kota, ia tetap ingin bersama dan nekat sekolah di kota. Dulu Hinata begitu pemalu, sekarang sudah berubah. Hinata bisa jadi garang saat ini. Hm, kalau Ino dari segi sifat memang gak ada yang berubah, yang berubah hanya model rambutnya. Semasa sekolah dasar dan SMP rambut Ino selalu diikat ponytail. Sekarang rambutnya diikat biasa saja, kadang juga hanya di gerai dan itu memperlihatkan bahwa Ino telah berubah menjadi dewasa. Sedangkan Sakura? Yang berubah adalah sifatnya. Semasa sekolah dasar dan SMP ia selalu di olok-olok karena ia tergolong orang miskin dan kedua sahabatnya merupakan sosok yang ternama di Konoha. Namun, sekarang 'Sekali kau injak Rambutku, maka kau kubotakkan'. Itu pikir Sakura. Ia sudah jadi sosok yang kuat dan ingin melindungi kedua sahabatnya sebagai rasa terima kasih karena menerimanya menjadi sahabat dulu. Sakura terus memejamkan mata sampai ada seseorang yang menyenggol bahunya.

"Maaf. Sepertinya kau sudah sampai di tujuanmu. Kulihat dari seragammu sepertinya kau ini murid KHS," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Makasih banyak. Sampai jumpa," kata Sakura sambil ber-ojigi dan segera memasuki gedung KHS. Huh, tidak heran banyak orang yang tahu sekolahnya jika hanya melihat dari seragamnya. KHS memang terkenal.

"Ohayo, Sakura," sapa beberapa murid yang melewati Sakura dan di balas dengan salam yang sama dari Sakura.

Sakura senang murid di KHS sangat mengenalnya dengan baik. Semuanya karena Sakura berteman dengan Ino dan Hinata dan juga karena Sakura telah di cap sebagai gadis paling berani seantero sekolah.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya yang ada di ujung koridor. "Ohayo, minna," sapa Sakura semangat.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" balas beberapa murid di dalam kelas itu.

Sakura segera duduk di bangkunya yang berada di samping jendela.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Halo, minna.**

**Tolong beri saran dan kritik. Kirimkan saran anda ke kotak review yang ada di bawah. Ada yang penasaran ama kelanjutannya? #digiles**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**RnR please, no flame**

**MilkyCouple^^**


	2. Namikaze Naruto?

**Naruto untuk selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

"**My Love Term: I Getting Stuck At Your Heart****, ****Manager****" ****punya saia**

**Rated: T (Saia masih kecil, jadi belum boleh buat yang 'gituan').**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, de el el (semua terjadi di dalamnya)**

**Warning: AU, Abal, Ancur, Gajeness, OoC**

**CHAPTER 2 : Namikaze Naruto?**

**Inilah chapter 2 yang mampu saia persembahkan. Semoga semuanya suka.**

**HAPPY READING...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ino dan Hinata segera menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, coba lihat! Sasuke akan mengganti manajernya," kata Ino sambil memperlihatkan Sakura majalah fashion yang di dalamnya terdapat foto Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanku," kata Sakura cuek. 'Heh, aktor? Selalu saja mencari sensasi,' batin Sakura sambil melempar pandang keluar jendela.

Tampak Ino sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dasar kau ini," kata Ino.

"Itu tidak ada menarik-menariknya, Ino. Apa gunanya mencampuri urusan orang lain? Dia bukan sepupu kita, jadi untuk apa membicarakannya. Hinata, kau pasti berpikiran sama. Iya 'kan?" kata Sakura sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa di tatap hanya menundukkan wajah, "Aku berpendapat dengan Ino, Sakura-chan," kata Hinata. Sakura tercengang, "Apa!? Apa bersama dengan Ino sepuluh tahun membuatmu berubah, Hinata?" Ah, Sakura jadi lupa. Ternyata Hinata menjadi garang karena bersama Ino selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hehe, bagaimana, Sakura? Hinata berpendapat sama denganku, 'kan" kata Ino sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bukan-bukan! Ini bukan salahmu, Ino. Bukan kau yang memulainya. Sebenarnya pada awalnya bermula pada sosok aktor narsis itu. Gara-gara dia kau jadi seperti ini, bukankah dari dulu kau mengaguminya? Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu, Ino," kata Sakura menunduk sedih karena temannya terpengaruh oleh pesona aktor narsis dan bodoh macam Sasuke. Sakura berpendapat begitu karena melihat semua fans Sasuke sama saja. Sama-sama narsisnya dengan Sasuke.

"S-sakura? Jangan begitu," kata Ino dan Hinata sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

"KRIINGG!" Bel masuk berbunyi tanda di mulainya pelajaran. Ino dan Hinata segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka sampai seorang guru wanita masuk.

"Ohayo, minna," sapa guru itu dengan senyuman manis, sebut saja namanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Ohayo, sensei,"

"Keluarkan alat tulis kalian. Haruno-san, tolong bagikan kertas ini kepada teman-temanmu," pinta Kurenai-sensei. Sakura segera menerima beberapa lembar kertas yang di berikan Kurenai-sensei kemudian membagikannya ke teman-temannya.

"Konsentrasi dan mulailah bekerja,"

"Kita ulangan, ya, sensei?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, apalagi, hm?!"

Ino hanya menggerutu kesal, "Tenanglah, Ino. Kau pasti menyelesaikannya dengan baik," kata Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Kau enak Sakura, kau 'kan pintar," kata Ino.

"Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, aku harap kalian tidak sedang bekerja sama,"

"Tidak, sensei!" jawab Sakura kemudian mengerjakan ulangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KRIIING"

"Baiklah, minna. Tunggulah hasil nilai ujian kalian. Saya permisi," pamit Kurenai-sensei sambil meninggalkan kelas.

"Huuuaahh! Lelahnya!" teriak Ino.

Sakura yang sedang membaca segera menoleh kearah Ino. "Huh, sudahlah. Jangan banyak menggerutu, Ino-pig," kata Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menghiburku, jidat,"

"Itu karena kau sangat berisik. Tunggu! Mana Hinata?"

"Hinata? Iya, ya. Kok gak kelihatan. Kita cari, yuk," ajak Ino cemas. Sakura segera menarik tangan Ino untuk pergi mencari Hinata.

Pada bagian Hinata...

"K-Kiba, tolong terimalah aku," kata Hinata pada seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku, tidak lebih. Jadi maafkanlah aku," kata Kiba sambil menatap dinding yang ada di dekatnya. Ia tidak tega melihat tatapan sedih Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena kau masih menganggapku sebagai adikmu," kata Hinata mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Hinata berlari kearah taman belakang untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan mencari Hinata di semua tempat. Di WC, tidak ada. Di perpustakaan, tidak ada. Di UKS, tidak ada. Sakura dan Ino lelah karena terus berlari mencari Hinata di semua tempat.

"Lelahnya. Hinata mana, sih?" gerutu Ino.

"Tunggu! Kita masih belum mencari satu tempat,"

"Apa itu, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Taman belakang! Iya! Kita belum kesana,"

"Benar juga, ayo kita segera kesana,"

Di taman belakang...

"Hiks, hiks, Kiba-kun, kenapa kau menolakku?" kata Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

PUK! "Hei, kenapa menangis disitu?" tanya seorang pria sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan sontak menoleh kearah pria itu. "Eerr-kenalkan. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kau?"

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku ditolak oleh orang yang kusuka," mengingat itu, Hinata menjadi menangis lagi.

"S-sudahlah, Hinata,"

Sakura dan Ino tiba di taman belakang. Keduanya berpencar untuk mencari Hinata. Sampai Ino mendengar,

"Hiks, Hiks, Hiks, kenapa kau membuatku bersedih?" gumam Hinata.

Ino membelalakkan mata mendengarnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah, Hinata bersama seorang pria asing dan berkata 'Kenapa kau membuatku sedih'? Itu artinya, lelaki tak berperasaan itu menyakiti Hinata.

"Sst, sini!" panggil Ino dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Sakura segera meghampiri Ino.

"Nan desu ka?"

Ino menunjuk kedua insan yang sedang duduk bersama. Ditambah lagi dengan isakan tangis dan perkataan 'Kenapa-kau-membuatku-sedih' milik Hinata.

"Kita harus menghampiri Hinata. Dia sangat sedih,"

"Tunggu, Sakura. Aku kesal dengan pria itu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Astaga, kau tak mengerti? Pria itulah yang membuat Hinata menangis,"

"Apa? Benarkah? Ayo, kita hajar lelaki kurang ajar itu habis-habisan," kata Sakura sambil menyisingkan lengan bajunya seolah siap berkelahi.

"Tunggu! Aku akan mulai aba-aba. Pada saat hitungan ketiga kita hajar pria itu," kata Ino yang juga menyisingkan lengan bajunya.

"Baik,"

"Satu, dua, ti...ga! Serang! Hiiyyaatt!" Ino dan Sakura melompat dari persembunyiannya. Dengan gesit, Ino menarik kerah baju cowok itu, sedangkan Sakura menjambak rambut pria itu. Keduanya segera memukul wajah Naruto dengan semangat-?-. Hinata syok melihat sahabatnya ada di tempat ini dan menghajar lelaki yang tak bersalah. Sedangkan pria bernama Naruto itu menjerit kesakitan menerima setiap serangan dari kedua gadis berkekuatan badak itu.

"Hiiya, rasakan pukulan terakhirku," Sakura melayangkan pukulannya tepat di wajah Naruto. BUK!

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" teriak Hinata sambil menjauhkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melindunginya, Hinata? Apa pria tak sopan ini mengancammu?" kata Ino.

"Bukan begitu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, jadi kamu sedang menenangkan Hinata yang sedang sedih, ya?" kata Ino sambil menyeruput jus anggurnya.

"Iya," jawab Naruto sambil mengompres lukanya dibantu Sakura dan Hinata.

"Maaf, Naruto-san. Kami tidak tahu, jadi tolong maafkanlah kami," kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku memahami karena kalian saling menyayangi dan tidak tega melihat Hinata bersedih ,"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino.

"Iya,"

Sakura menaruh kompres Naruto dan menatap Hinata.

"Jadi, siapa orang itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Orang siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Yang membuatmu menangis," kata Ino melanjutkan perkataan Sakura.

Hinata tampak tidak ingin bicara. Sakura menghela napas kesal, "Kalau tidak ingin bicara kami akan-"

"Kiba-kun," potong Hinata cepat.

"Kiba?" ulang kedua orang itu (baca: Sakura dan Ino).

"I-iya, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya tapi ia menolakku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya,"

"Kalau begitu kita hajar dia, Sakura!" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

GREP! Namun Hinata menahan tangan Sakura yang mencoba untuk ikut dengan Ino.

"Jangan! Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai gadis cengeng yang hanya bisa mengadu kepada temannya apabila sedih,"

Sakura dan Ino tertegun mendengar penuturan Hinata, "Hm,benar juga. Ya, sudah. Kita tidak usah menghajarnya dan anggap masalah ini sudah selesai," kata Sakura sambil kembali duduk, diikuti Ino.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya, "Oy' kalian mau tahu tidak-"

"Tidak," potong Ino cepat.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku belum selesai bicara,"

"Hm, lanjutkanlah, Naruto," kata Sakura.

"Sasuke itu-" Ino dan Hinata penasaran ingin tahu kelanjutannya, namun pada saat Naruto ingin bicara, Sakura buru-buru memotongnya.

"Headset! Hinata, aku mau pinjam headsetmu dulu," pinta Sakura.

Hinata segera mengambilkan headset dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura memasang headshetnya dan menyetel lagu yang ingin ia dengar. Kemudian Sakura melihat Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai aktor narsis Sasuke. Sakura bersyukur tak perlu mendengar cerita itu. Sakura juga melihat Ino beberapa kali menjerit kegirangan mendengar cerita Naruto. 'Padahal tadi tidak tertarik,' batin Sakura.

Nampak Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Ino dan Hinata kemudian menatap Sakura. Yang ditatap jadi bingung karena tidak mendengar cerita ketiga orang itu. Sakura melepas headsetnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa menatapku terus?"

"Begini, Sakura. Naruto-kun bertanya kenapa kau menolak mendengar cerita mengenai Sasuke dan Naruto mengira kau memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke," kata Hinata.

Sakura memutar kedua bola mata (baca: bosan). "Sudah kubilang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik mengenai kehidupan aktor apalagi macam Saskey itu lagipula amit-amit kalau sampai aku punya hubungan dengannya," kata Sakura.

"Huh, kukutuk kau semoga terikat dengan Sasuke," kata Ino.

"Coba saja. Week," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ino.

"Hm, coba bayangkan kalau Sakura jadi pembantu Sasuke," timpal Naruto.

"Jangan mimpi," sembur Sakura.

"Uwwaahh, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya! Pasti ada kejadian yang tidak di sangka seperti-" Hinata menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum- ralat! Menyeringai.

Sakura menatap Hinata seolah tak mengerti, "Seperti apa, Hinata?"

"Hhh, kau tahulah. Kalian 'kan hanya berdua di apartemen Sasuke. Bisa jadi kalian akan melakukan 'itu'" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai mesum.

BUK! Sakura baru saja melayangkan pukulan 'manis'nya ke kepala duren Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Sakura.

"Tidak akan! Untuk apa aku terikat dengan Saskey? Aku tidak memiliki kesalahan tahu,"

"Kau punya!" kata Ino.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengarnya," kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, Ino, aku pulang dulu. Jaa, mata ashita!" kata Sakura sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Buru-buru sekali," kata Ino sambil menatap kepergian Sakura.

"Mungkin mau ketemu Sasuke," kata Hinata sambil terkikik geli.

"Yeah, mungkin. Hahahaha," Ino tertawa renyah.

"Ayo, pulang," kata Hinata.

"Iya, ayo!" kata Ino sambil berjalan menuju Hinata yang mendahuluinya.

SRET! "Eh? Uang? Kok ada di sini?" kata Ino sambil mengambil beberapa uang yang tergeletak di lantai kelas.

"Milik siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah. Besok kita cari tahu saja,"

"Uang ini baru ada 'kan. Sewaktu semuanya pulang tadi tidak ada uang ini,"

"Coba kau periksa tasmu. Siapa tahu uangmu yang jatuh," kata Ino yang juga mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Aku ada," kata Hinata dan Ino bersamaan.

"Jadi?"

"Ah! Sakura!" teriak Hinata dan Ino bersamaan (kompak banget) =='

Sakura berjalan kearah halte. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu bangku. Sambil menunggu bis, Sakura mengambil buku dari tasnya dan membacanya. Biasa, untuk mengurangi rasa bosan. Lama Sakura menunggu akhirnya bis yang ia tunggu datang juga. Sakura segera menaiki bis itu. Di dekat pak Sopir ada sebuah kotak untuk uang bayar. Sakura merogoh tasnya. Gak ada. 'Lho? Uangku mana?" kata Sakura panic.

"Cepatlah, nak! Banyak orang yang ingin naik," kata Pak supir.

"Ah, nanti saya bayar, pak," kata Sakura sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

'Duh, bagaimana ini?' batin Sakura cemas.

Bis kemudian berjalan. Sakura tak berhentinya mengoceh tak jelas. Ia begitu panik saat ini. Uangnya mana?

Saat ini bis sedang berjalan di depan area apartemen yang menurut Sakura sangat mewah.

'Hm, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tinggal di tempat itu. Ibu pasti merasa sangat nyaman,'

Sakura melangkah maju mendekati Pak sopir yang sedang memberhentikan bisnya karena ada penumpang yang turun.

"Err-pak! Err-ano, ehm, bagaimana jika besok saja aku bayarnya,"

"APA?!" Pak sopir itu tampak sangat syok.

"Aku kehilangan uangku, pak. T-tapi aku selalu memakai bis ini kalau ke sekolah. Jadi besok pasti akan kubayar. Tolong biarkan aku menghutang kali ini saja," kata Sakura memohon.

"Aku tidak mau! Belum tentu kau menaiki bis ini lagi,"

"Pak, kumohon," kata Sakura memelas.

"Tidak!"

"Aku berjanji!"

"Tidak!"

"Pak, aku-"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Turun dari bis ku sekarang,"

"Tapi rumahku masih jauh,"

"TURUN!" teriak Pak sopir sambil mendorong Sakura keluar dari bisnya.

BRUK! Sakura jatuh terduduk di atas aspal. Bis itu segera melesat pergi dengan cepat.

Sakura menundukkan wajah. Mau naik apa ia untuk pulang? Rumahnya masih harus butuh 10 menit waktu naik bis.

TIIN! TIIN! Sakura terkejut mendengar suara klakson mobil yang mendekat kearahnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Entah mengapa ia tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya untuk menghindar. Sakura tak merasakan apa-apa. 'Apa aku mati?' batin Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Wooii! Kamu orang gila, ya?!"

Sakura menaikkan alis sambil tetap memejamkan mata. 'Kok ada suara? Mungkin ini adalah iblis di akhirat,'

Sasuke begitu kesal menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya. 'Orang ini memang gila. Duduk di tengah jalan lagi. Tunggu! Rambut itu sepertinya aku kenal,' batin Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Yang ia lihat masih sama. Ada rumah, tiang listrik, mobil dan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Tunggu, orang itu mirip...

"Ah, Saskey pantat ayam aktor narsis yang bodoh!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk orang dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Kau yang waktu itu 'kan,"

Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba untuk berlari. Namun sayangnya, baru ingin maju selangkah, Sasuke buru-buru menahan tangannya.

"Jangan lari dari tanggung jawab,"

"A-apa? Aku salah apa? Tanggung jawab apa?"

"Kau telah mengejekku waktu di restoran itu sekarang kau juga mengejekku barusan,"

"Itu hanya ejekan biasa. Tak perlu kau masukkan di hati,"

"Apa? Tak perlu kumasukkan di hati? Dengar, ya, jidat. Aku selalu dipuja oleh semua orang dan kau adalah gadis pertama yang menjatuhkan popularitasku,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau harus menerima hukuman. Kau harus membayar-ehm! Tidak usah membayar. Kamu harus-" Sasuke memotong perkataannya membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Lalu apa maumu?" kata Sakura tidak sabar.

"Hmmm," Sasuke tampak berpikir. Kemudian tersenyum menyeringai evil.

"Jadilah manajer ku,"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Halo, minna.**

**Tolong beri saran dan kritik. Kirimkan saran anda ke kotak review yang ada di bawah. Ada yang penasaran ama kelanjutannya? #digiles**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**RnR please, no flame**

**MilkyCouple^^**


	3. Uchiha Sasuke memang menyebalkan!

**Naruto untuk selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

"**My Love Term: I Getting Stuck At Your Heart****, ****Manager****" ****punya saia**

**Rated: T (Saia masih kecil, jadi belum boleh buat yang 'gituan').**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, de el el (semua terjadi di dalamnya)**

**Warning: AU, Abal, Ancur, Gajeness, OoC**

**CHAPTER 3: Uchiha Sasuke memang menyebalkan!**

**Inilah chapter 3 yang mampu saia persembahkan. Semoga semuanya suka.**

**HAPPY READING...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-Ringkasan sebelumnya:**

"Kau harus menerima hukuman. Kau harus membayar-ehm! Tidak usah membayar. Kamu harus-" Sasuke memotong perkataannya membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Lalu apa maumu?" kata Sakura tidak sabar.

"Hmmm," Sasuke tampak berpikir. Kemudian tersenyum menyeringai evil.

"Jadilah manajer ku,"

"A-apa?!" Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti senang karena kupilih sendiri untuk jadi manajer ku 'kan," kata Sasuke narsis.

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah masam, "Aku menolak,"

"Apa? Kau menolak pekerjaan emas ini?"

"Ini bukan pekerjaan emas. Ini adalah pekerjaan bodoh," kata Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke geram mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Sakura. Mencengkram bahunya dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura kehadapannya. Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat mendadak. 'Mau apa orang sinting ini?' batin Sakura terkejut. Wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura kesal dan memberontak. "Woi, lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tidak kulepas sampai kau bersedia menjadi manajerku,"

Sakura menghela napas, "Berapa lama?"

"6 bulan,"

"Benar? Tidak lebih 'kan?"

"Hn,"

'Apa itu Hn? Kata-kata aktor jaman sekarang memang sulit di mengerti,'

"Jidat, bagaimana?"

"Hh, aku bersedia," kata Sakura malas.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Namun Sakura kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke Sasuke dan yang ditatap hanya memasang tampang watados.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang. Tampaknya aku alergi dekat denganmu,"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Sakura, "Hn. Besok kau harus datang ke Mangekyou Entertainment untuk menandatangani surat perjanjiannya,"

Ini yang tidak di sukai Sakura. Harus pergi ke tempat yang tidak penting. Sakura 'kan anak sekolahan, yah Cuma ke sekolah saja dong. Itu pikir Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Hm, sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan? Aku pergi dulu," kata Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Sakura dari belakang. "Hei," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan malas, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Kau mau pulang, ya?" tebak Sasuke langsung.

"Itu kau sudah tahu,"

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tak memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke dan terus berjalan.

**MALAMNYA~~~**

Sakura belum juga pulang kerumahnya. Ia masih saja menunggu di halte. Bis menuju ke rumahnya belum lewat dari tadi dan sekarang sudah, ehhm...

"Jam tujuh malam. Bisnya mana sih," kata Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Tiga puluh menit Sakura menunggu, bis yang dimaksud belum juga menampakkan diri. Sekarang ia malah kedinginan.

'Untung disini gak ada preman nakal,' batin Sakura sembari jaga-jaga jika nanti ada 'nyamuk nakal' yang mengganggunya.

Di bagian Sasuke...

"Hooaahhm," Sasuke menguap saat terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang (hibernasi mungkin #plak)

Sialnya saat terbangun ia malah kelaparan. Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya dan segera menyambar jasnya di atas meja kemudian mengendarai mobilnya kearah restoran. Tentunya setelah menggunakan penyamaran yang baik.

Saat melewati depan halte, Sasuke melihat sosok yang tidak asing di matanya. 'Itu 'kan jidat. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?'

Di bagian Sakura...

"Tunggu, itu 'kan Saskey," dengan cepat Sakura membalikkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

Namun apa daya, Sasuke sudah melihatnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Apa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini, hah?"

"Tidak, kupikir kau pulang ke rumahmu,"

"Bisnya belum datang," kata Sakura ketus.

"Oh, gak ada bis yang lewat kalau jam segini,"kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa? Aku tidak percaya,"

"Hm, ya, sudah kalau gak percaya. Aku 'kan tinggal di apartemen sekitar sini. Jadi aku lebih banyak tahu,"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Jadi aku harus pulang naik apa?" gumam Sakura.

"Kau ikut denganku saja. Aku akan antar kau pulang,"

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura cepat.

"Benar tidak mau? Ini sudah malam. Nanti ada sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan terjadi,"

"Jangan bilang begitu!"

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu,"

Sakura terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar tapi masa' ia harus naik mobil bersama orang yang di bencinya?

Saat Sasuke akan menjalankan mobilnya, Sakura buru-buru menahan Sasuke.

"Ehm, a-aku ikut denganmu saja,"

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Bagus! Naiklah," pinta Sasuke dan mobil pun melesat pergi dari halte.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mau makan malam. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin pulang,"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Jadi rumahmu di mana?"

"Ujung kota,"

"Oh, pantas kau selalu naik bis, rupanya rumahmu sangat jauh,"

"Huh, tak perlu banyak tanya kalau kau memang mau mengantarku pulang," kata Sakura.

"Yayaya,"

**ESOKNYA~~~**

"Ohayo," sapa Sakura ramah.

"Ohayo mo, Sakura" balas Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

Sakura segera duduk di bangkunya. Ino dan Hinata menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, apa kemarin kamu tidak merasa kehilangan uang?" tanya Ino.

"Uang? Ah! Iya! Aku kehilangan sampai-sampai aku di tendang keluar dari bis kemarin,"

"Sebenarnya uangmu terjatuh sewaktu kau berlari pulang kemarin," Hinata memberikan uang Sakura.

"Hah, benarkah? Hm, tak apalah. Itu sudah lewat,"

"Jadi kau pulang naik apa kemarin?" tanya Ino.

"Apa?! Kau bertanya aku kemarin pulang naik apa?" dan dibalas anggukan dari Ino dan juga Hinata.

"Iya. Kau naik apa? Tidak mungkin kau jalan kaki pulang ke rumahmu,"

'Gawat! Yang mengantarkanku pulang 'kan Saskey,' batin Sakura takut.

"I-itu..." Sakura menatap Hinata dan Ino bergantian.

"KRIINNGG!"

"Yaah, sudah masuk. Padahal Sakura belum bicara. Ya, sudah, istirahat nanti aku akan menagihnya, Sakura," kata Ino.

Dan pada waktu proses belajar mengajar Sakura tidak dapat konsentrasi. 'Aku harus bilang apa?' batin Sakura bingung.

Ino sedari tadi menatap wajah takut Sakura kemudian menyenggol lengan Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa 'diganggu' segera menoleh kearah Ino.

"Ada apa?" kata Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Sakura sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajahnya cemas saat ini, tadi sewaktu aku bertanya dengan siapa dia pulang," kata Ino.

"Benarkah?" Hinata menatap Sakura dan benar saja. Raut wajah Sakura sepertinya sangat cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kantin...

"Jadi, dengan siapa kau pulang kemarin?" tanya Ino sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"Aku naik bis itu. Kemarin itu aku diturunkan tidak jauh dari rumahku, Ino,"

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar,"

"Awas kalau kau berbohong," kata Ino. Hinata mengangguk seolah sepengertian dengan Ino.

Sakura tersenyum paksa, "Aku tidak bohong,"

Kemudian Ino membuka majalah fashion yang baru ia beli. Tanpa ada suatu yang menarik (menurut Sakura), Ino menjerit kegirangan. Sakura mengernyit, kemudian mengaduk-aduk jus stoberinya dan segera meminumnya.

"Kyaaa! Rupanya Sasuke sudah dapat manajer baru," teriak Ino kegirangan.

BRUUTTS! Sakura menyemburkan jus yang diminumnya. Untung Hinata yang duduk di depan Sakura cepat menghindar. Ino menatap Sakura heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengambil tissue dan segera membersihkan mulut dan meja yang di kotorinya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura sambil melanjutkan acara melap meja dan Ino kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Sakura-chan, aku pinjam ponselmu dulu, ya. Aku ingin mengirim pesan ke Neji-nii," kata Hinata.

Sakura segera merogoh ponselnya di saku dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia menghela napas. 'Bagaimana ini?' pikir Sakura sambil sesekali menatap Ino yang tengah asyik membaca.

"Sakura, ada yang menelepon," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan ponsel Sakura.

"Kau sudah mengirim pesan ke Neji-nii?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil ponselnya yang di berikan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk mantap .

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya. 'Nomor tak dikenal. Siapa, ya?' batin Sakura.

Ino yang melihat Sakura tampak kebingungan segera buka suara, "Angkat saja. Siapa tahu penting. Tapi, kalau kau tak mau biar aku yang angkat," kata Ino.

"Ah! T-tidak usah, Ino," kata Sakura cepat sambil menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Disini Haruno Sakura. Apa boleh saya tahu siapa anda?"

'Hei, cepat kemari!' pinta orang dari dalam telepon.

Sakura ingat itu. Suara jeleknya, hobinya yang suka memerintah, nada yang menyebalkan. Itu 'kan aktor Uchiha Sasuke!

"Kyyaa! Saskey!" teriak Sakura sambil memutuskan panggilan di telepon secara sepihak.

"Eh, kenapa dengan Sasuke? Apa ia menelponmu? Beritahu aku nomornya, Sakura," kata Ino tak sabar.

"A-ah, bukan! Orang tak dikenal ini terus mengoceh mengenai Saskey. Jadi tadi aku berteriak. Mungkin fansnya yang salah sambung," ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Oh," Ino dan Hinata hanya ber-oh ria.

"Err-Ino, Hinata. Aku harus pergi. Sepertinya ibuku sedang sakit. Tolong izinkan aku ke Kurenai-sensei, ya," kata Sakura sambil berjalan kearah kelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Ok! Semoga Ibumu baik-baik saja dan cepat sembuh," kata Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Sakura. Ia sedang berdiri di depan gedung Mangekyou Entertainment. Rasanya ia ingin pergi saja. Tapi, Sakura bukan gadis pengecut yang akan lari dari kenyataan. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung megah itu dengan berat hati. Sepertinya ia punya penyakit 'demam keartisan'.

Sakura merogoh ponselnya. Kemudian menelpon Sasuke. "Hei, dimana aku menemuimu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke di dalam telepon.

'Kau naik ke lantai empat saja,' kata Sasuke.

"Hhh, ya,"

'Oya, jangan gunakan lift-nya. Sepertinya rusak,'

"Apa?! Rusak!?"

'Iya, kau naik tangga darurat saja,' kata Sasuke.

"Maaf, nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang dari meja informasi.

"T-tidak usah, terima kasih," kata Sakura sambil ber-ojigi.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat sangat sangat berat, Sakura berjalan menuju tangga darurat.

Hampir setengah jam Sakura berjalan di tangga darurat itu dan akhirnya satu anak tangga lagi ia sudah tiba di lantai empat.

"Huh, lelahnya," kata Sakura. Kemudian ia menelpon Sasuke lagi.

"Hei-hossh. Di-hossh-mana ruang-hosh-anmu-hoshh?" Sakura ngos-ngosan karena terlalu lelah menaiki tangga.

'Hn. Ruangan ku di ujung,' kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa?! U-jung?!"

'Iya, cepatlah!' pinta Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke yang berada di ujung dengan sisa tenaganya.

CKLEK!

"Per-hossh-misi, apa ini-hossh- ruangan Uchi-hosh-ha Sasuke?"

"Ya, err-nona. Kenapa kau tampak seperti kelelahan?" kata Kakashi heran.

"Aku bukannya tampak. Tapi aku memang kelelahan. Aku menaiki tangga darurat, pak!"

"Kenapa tidak naik lift saja?"

"Lho? Bukannya lift sedang rusak?" tanya Sakura.

"Haahaa, tidak. Lift-nya baik-baik saja," kata Kakashi.

"Apa!?"

"Haha, perkenalkan. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, CEO Mangekyou Entertainment. Kebetulan aku kesini untuk membicarakan kepada Sasuke mengenai manajer barunya,"

"A-aku Haruno Sakura. Aku lah yang akan menjadi manajer baru Sasuke. Lalu dia dimana?"

"Hohoho, rupanya kau tak sabar ingin bertemu Sasuke, ya? Dia memang digilai banyak gadis,"

'Ya, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Sasuke. Aku tak sabar ingin menghajarnya,' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hei, Sasuke. Cepatlah kemari. Seseorang mencarimu," panggil Kakashi.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke pun keluar dengan mengenakan handuk yang melilit perutnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Sakura yang melihat itu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menghajar Sasuke.

Sasuke menggosokkan handuk kecil ke rambut ayamnya dan membuat rambut itu menjadi agak berantakan. Kalau Ino dan Hinata yang melihat momen ini, sudah dipastikan mereka akan terkapar di tempat. Sakura tersenyum kecil, 'Ino, Hinata, sepertinya bukan kalian yang melihat tubuh Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, tapi aku. Kenapa juga harus aku sih?' batin Sakura sedih. Ia benar-benar sedih dengan nasib buruknya.

"Kakashi, ini dia manajer baruku,"

"Iya. Aku sudah tahu. Sepertinya kau memilih orang yang tepat," kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam laci meja.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Oy', Haruno-san. Tolong tanda tangan surat perjanjian ini," kata Kakashi.

Akhirnya tiba juga saat yang ditakutkan Sakura. Dengan langkah gemetar, Sakura mengambil pulpen di atas meja dan akan menandatangani surat kontrak itu. Tangannya gemetar. Kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tanganmu gemetar. Kau pasti gugup berada di dekatku 'kan. Atau jangan-jangan karena aku bertelanjang dada disini?," kata Sasuke narsis. Disini Sakura merasa perutnya akan mengeluarkan semua isinya (baca: muntah).

'Bodoh, kalau tidak ada presdir disini, aku akan menggetok kepala ayammu,' batin Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke. Karena Sakura masih tahu ia berada di mana sekarang dan masih ingat situasi, akhirnya Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa. "Iya, aku sangat gugup berada di dekatmu. Jadi menjauhlah," kata Sakura kemudian melayangkan deathglare kearah Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menatap kertas yang bisa di sebut surat kontrak. Sakura menutup mata dan segera tanda tangan dengan cepat.

"S-sudah," kata Sakura sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian dilanjutkan Sasuke yang menandatangani surat itu.

"Baiklah, Haruno Sakura kau resmi diterima sebagai manajer baru aktor Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, sepertinya aku ada urusan. Jadi aku pergi dulu," kata Kakashi sambil menjabat tangan Sakura dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Huh, Kakashi sudah pergi," kata Sasuke.

"Heh, kenapa tadi kau membohongiku?"

"Membohongimu? Kapan?"

"Itu kau bilang aku harus naik tangga darurat karena lift-nya rusak. Padahal tadi Kakashi bilang bahwa lift-nya baik-baik saja. Dan aku harus menerima tertawaan dari Kakashi,"

"Hahaha. Sepertinya mengerjaimu memang asyik,"

"Tadinya aku mau menghajarmu. Tapi tidak jadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau ada wartawan yang mempertanyakan lukamu nanti," kata Sakura.

'Oh, aku ingat. Aku pernah ingin menghajarnya. Mungkin ini waktunya,' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum evil.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa. "Aku pulang dulu. Terpaksa aku harus izin pelajaran demi ini. Agar kau tidak selalu menggangguku," kata Sakura sambil melangkah pergi.

"Hei, kau pikir pekerjaanmu hanya tanda tangan surat kontrak saja? Kau pikir ini adalah akhirnya? Ini baru awalnya, Haruno!" kata Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu, tu-an! Tapi aku mulai bekerja besok, bukan sekarang," kata Sakura.

"Sebentar saja," kata Sasuke dengan sangat pelan sampai Sakura kurang mendengarnya.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau harus di sini meski cuma sebentar saja," kata Sasuke.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. "Ada apa, heuh?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan segera berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Sakura.

"Eh, kau mau apa?!" teriak Sakura.

"Menghajarmu. Aku ingin membalas dendamku waktu kau mengejekku," Sasuke siap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura menahan seringainya kemudian menunduk. "Jangan, aku mohon jangan sakiti aku. Hiks, hiks,"

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya untuk memukul Sakura.

"Hei, kau menangis, ya? Makanya kalau tidak mau kupukul kau harus minta maaf," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf. Tapi tolong kau berbalik," kata Sakura.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Dasar bodoh,"

"Mana? Kenapa belum minta maaf?"

"Iya, iya. Jadi Uchiha Sasuke, tolong ma-" BLETAK! Sakura bukannya meminta maaf malah menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan sangat keras.

"Arrgghh!" Sasuke mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Sakura. Sebelum Sasuke berbalik, Sakura segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Week. Week! Kau pikir aku mau minta maaf padamu. Jangan mimpi! Dasar aktor bodoh," Sakura beberapa kali menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengejar Sakura. "Jangan lari, jidat!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

"Whooaa! Dia mengejarku," teriak Sakura sambil mempercepat larinya keluar dari gedung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima," kata Sakura sambil melepas sepatunya dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Sa-chan," teriak Mebuki Haruno alias ibu Sakura dari ruang keluarga.

'Biasanya Ibu menyambutku di depan pintu,' kata Sakura sambil melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di samping ibunya.

"Jadi yang membuat Ibu tidak menyambutku di depan pintu karena sedang menonton," kata Sakura.

"Ah, maaf, Sakura. Ibu tidak ingin ketinggalan berita," kata Ibu Sakura.

"Berita apa?" kata Sakura sambil memakan kue kering di hadapannya.

"Berita yang katanya Uchiha Sasuke sudah dapat manajer baru,"

UHUK! Sakura tersedak. "Apa?"

Saat gambar Sasuke di televisi akan di tampilkan, Sakura segera mengambil remote dari tangan Ibunya kemudian mengganti channel tv lain. Pada akhirnya ia nongol di kartun 'Spongebob Squarepants' kesukaannya (kesukaan author juga).

"Ini lebih bagus, bu! Lebih seru! Banyak kekonyolannya," kata Sakura.

Dengan cepat Ibu Sakura segera merebut remote dari tangan Sakura. "Kau pikir Ibu ini anak kecil sepertimu yang suka nonton kartun, ya? Cepat kemarikan. Ibu ingin lihat siapa manajer baru Sasuke,"

Mebuki segera mengganti kembali ke channel tv kesukaannya. Namun, "Yahh, beritanya sudah habis. Kamu sih Sakura, pake ganti segala,"

Sakura mengelus dadanya, "Syukurlah," gumam Sakura.

"Apa? Syukurlah? Karena apa?"

"Ah, tidak,"

"Sebenarnya Ibu tidak bisa bayangkan kalau kamu yang jadi manajer Sasuke. Kau pasti sangat terkenal,"

"Hahaha, aku ke kamarku dulu ya, bu," kata Sakura sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Halo, minna.**

**Tolong beri saran dan kritik. Kirimkan saran anda ke kotak review yang ada di bawah. Ada yang penasaran ama kelanjutannya? #digiles**

**Reviewnya udah dibalas melalui PM.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**RnR please, no flame**

Specia thanks buat para pereview:

**_ Jessica Haruyama SicaChu**

**_** **Quinza'TomatoCherry**

**_****Mikakikukeko**

**_****Nina317Elf**

**_** **skyesphantom**

**_** **sh6**

**_****Fiyui-chan**

**_****yukarindha yoshikuni**

**_****karikazuka**

Tanpa kalian aku bukanlah siapa-siapa =='a

**MilkyCouple^^**


End file.
